


Silently Beside You

by TokyoKitty



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoKitty/pseuds/TokyoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sure that he wasn't suppose to make it this far in life, no one at the age of 20 would have this big a job to carry on their shoulders, being Adam Jensens guardian was hard but Mr. Sarif had faith in him and should he die protecting one of Sarif's most important workers in the building, than die he shall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Subtlety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854682) by [sbdrag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag). 



> I do not own the game or any of its characters except for my OC. I apologize if this is awful, its been a while since I've played this game and my memory's a little fuzzy

-Flashback-

The day at the lab was very stressful..so he had heard. He didn't work as a lab scientist trying to figure out how to make the prosthetics work easier without the use of Neuropozyne or those people spending millions of dollars building robots that'll improve home or office protection. No, he was at the worlds richest building company because his generous boss David Sarif had a feeling that something was off today and had faith that he could protect the head of security Adam Jensen with some sort of hidden talent that he didn't have, but he'd do it anyway because he liked his boss. He had followed Adam and his scientist girlfriend Megan all throughout the building, keeping a distance so they wouldn't get suspicious. Did he mention that Sarif hadn't introduced him to Adam or the other co-workers? no, he didn't because he liked to keep himself at a comfortable distance away from people that might distract him from working therefor he was technically a stranger working for Sarif who none of the workers knew about but if he successfully protected Adam from any danger, mentally or physically, Sarif would give him the job of protecting Adam. 

His feet hurt and it was boring following Adam and Megan throughout the labs, he thought nothing would happen all day but that all changed when the alarms went off. He saw Megan and Adam split and he followed Adam as he killed and climbed over any obstacles that might be in the way. He grabbed the AK-47 that belonged to one of the men that broke into the labs and secretly helped Adam take down any difficult enemies. Whenever Adam had a hard time taking down an enemy, he would pop out of his hiding hole and kill the guy and pop right back in the hiding hole, which probably confused Adam to no end. After Adam successfully freed any lab hostages and appeared to be eliminating any left enemies, it was a huge surprise to him and Adam when a guy bust through the wall using his prosthetics and he watched from his hiding spot everything that happened, everything from Adam getting thrown into the wall and getting knocked out to Megan being kidnapped by the brute. He wasn't a coward, he was smart enough not to intervene at that time because the guy was too strong for him due to all the prosthetics he had.

He thought he was home free, able to leave the building scotch free, but that all changed when he appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the ground and threatening to either suffocate him or snap his neck like a twig, but surprisingly neither happened. Instead, he was dropped to the ground and he was suddenly screaming in agony as one leg after the other was smashed to mounts of just piles of meat and he was left to bleed to death. The next thing he knew, he woke up in the hospital alive and well and with prosthetic legs. A nurse walked into the room and checked his papers before saying,"there's someone here for you." and left and in came in Mr. Sarif wearing his usual clothes with a stressed look on his face. David put his hand on his arm and said,"how are you doing son?" he said,"i'm fine, did Adam make it?" David had a thoughtful but grim look on his face as he said,"yes, but his injuries are very severe. they're not sure that he's going to make it through the surgery but I have faith in him. ever since I laid my eyes on him, I could tell he was one of the stubborn ones. anyway, I need you to do me a favor: look after Adam as he recovers and even after he recovers. you already have the job as being the guardian for Adam and I know you will do it even if I ask you not to." he wasn't sure whether or not to be glad that David still had that much faith in him but he couldn't refuse, it was just too wrong.

"alright, I'll continue this job." David smiled and patted his arm before saying,"thank you, son. keep me updated on his recovery and yours." he nodded and with that David left. After that day, he always watched Adam improve from a distance and kept Sarif updated.

 

 

 

-Present Day-

Many months after that fateful day, Adam was quite popular in the building having the most augmentations in building out of the whole staff which he was clearly not proud of, but he was also popular for his position in the building as head security, he was proud of Adam for keeping the building safe. He knew Adam but Adam didn't know him and that was both fine but saddening to him but a job was a job and he would do it no matter the cost. He rolled, not as in barrel rolling, but actually rolled into the building. A few weeks after learning how to use his prosthetics, he decided that walking was too boring so he asked Sarif for a blueprint of the prosthetic legs that he had, used them, and made the prosthetics even better so that now he no longer had to walk he could just roller blade into places. Naturally stores didn't allow skates to be worn in their store so if he wanted he could literally detach the skates from his prosthetic and add feet to them instead, but Sarif allowed him to use his skates just as long as he was careful.

He made sure the name tag on his shirt was there before fully entering the building and some of the staff who knew who he was gave out greetings of,"morning Lyle!" or,"greetings, Lyle." as he made his way to the staff lounge to get breakfast. Before he got there though, he stopped at the entrance and went into cover behind the wall because he saw Adam in there getting a cup of coffee. Oddly enough, the only odor that was stronger than coffee or breakfast was the smell of every alpha or omega that walked through the building that was in heat or near it. There were very few betas but he wasn't a beta, he was an omega and his in-heat scent smelled of vanilla and roses, very unmanly for a dude. He watched as Adam made black coffee with 2 lumps of sugar before going to Pritchards office, opening the door without knocking and getting a large wall of Pritchards in-heat scent which smelled of copper and cherries which was an odd combination.

Pritchard glared daggers at him before saying,"don't you know how to knock?" he said,"don't you know how to control your scenting hormones? listen, Adam's on his way here probably to give you updates on a new mission, so when he leaves I need you to fill me in quickly. you know what my job is." before Pritchard could say anything back, he quickly opened an vent cover and crawled inside it. After Adam gave Pritchard the details on the mission he was going to do, Pritchard albeit bitterly, filled him in on the job and he quickly followed Maliks VTOL to Adams destination by foot.

During the time Adam was doing his mission, he did the same job he did before all this started: taking out all the difficult enemies. He silently sniped down some of the enemies in the next area to help Adam and increase his chances of survival before silently following him into the building. He was just about to follow Adam into a room when Adam suddenly turned around and spotted him and the next moment, Adam had his gun pressed up against his chest. 


	2. Adam meets Lyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eye color key:  
> red= angry  
> midnight blue= depressed   
> green= happy  
> yellow= annoyed  
> light blue= carefree/relaxed   
> emerald green= anxious   
> orange= curious  
> purple= confused  
> gold= loyal   
> white= honest  
> black= lying/guilty   
> violet red= in love   
> sapphire blue= passionate  
> torquoise blue= concentrated  
> dark blue= scared

He didn't know what to do, he could feel Adam calculating his moves, determining if he was friend or foe. Adam said,"who are you? you've got three seconds to answer." he quickly raised his hands in surrender and said,"my name is Lyle, you don't know me but i work for Sarif." Adam seemed to pause for a second before he said,"oh yeah? prove it." he pulled out his name tag and showed it to Adam, who took it and carefully inspected it. After a few moments, he slowly lowered his gun and looked over him quickly before saying,"long hair? that's a 1400's thing." he sighed in annoyance and said,"well, I don't like to be average. clearly neither does Francis." Adam said,"your augments aren't normal, where'd you get them?" he knew Adam was talking about his leg augments and he said,"i made them. well, just the feet." Adam looked suspicious as he slowly turned back around to continue his mission.

After the successful completion of the mission, he followed the VTOL back to Sarif Industries on foot and headed straight up to Sarif's office. Upon his arrival, Sarif looked up from working and said,"ah, Lyle! good to see you back again. did Adam complete the mission safely?" he said,"well, I've come to talk about Adam. you see, he finally met me and-" before he could continue, Sarif said,"ah that's a good thing! i knew Adam would eventually discover you and i think it would improve your relationship with him." he heard movement behind him and when he turned, he saw Adam standing there with an expressionless look on his face. Sarif said,"wonderful timing Adam. how was the mission?" Adam said,"it was fine. turns out that their "leader" wasn't their "leader". i watched a man blow his brains out right in front me, he was being controlled by someone else." he quickly left the office and went down to the lounge room where Pritchard was making coffee. 

Pritchard looked over at him and said,"i heard that Adam finally discovered you." he looked over at Pritchard and his eyes turned yellow as he said,"yes. nearly shot me in the chest." Pritchard snickered and said,"that's why i'm glad that i don't work physically with him. anyway, why would you bother buying eye augments that show your emotions? people can manipulate you like that you know." he made a sandwich as he said,"what i do is none of your business Francis. besides, i can always turn them off." Pritchard said,"i'm just saying, you don't need to be prissy about it." he heard Adam walk into the lounge and turned to face Adam. 

Adam said,"Sarif wants us to work side-by-side now. in this situation i think it would be best to introduce ourselves properly so that when the next time comes, it won't be awkward." Adam awkwardly stuck out his hand and waited for him to shake it. He slowly took it and they awkwardly shook hands, when they released their grip, Pritchard said,"a happy joining of the two couples, congratulations. now, let's get back to work we have important work to do." he could swear he saw Adam blush as he said,"we're not a couple." he joined Adam and Pritchard out of the lounge.

That night, he pondered whether or not this plan would work. He could practically smell Adam's heat cycle starting to arise and everyone knew that it was not the smartest idea to let an omega and an alpha together in the same area, especially if the omega was still a virgin. He decided that maybe he shouldn't do the job with him while he was 2 feet away from him.


	3. Lyle's Special Ability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eye color key:  
> red= angry  
> midnight blue= depressed  
> green= happy  
> yellow= annoyed  
> light blue= carefree/relaxed  
> emerald green= anxious  
> orange= curious  
> purple= confused  
> gold= loyal  
> white= honest  
> black= lying/guilty  
> violet red= in love  
> sapphire blue= passionate  
> torquoise blue= concentrated  
> dark blue= scared  
> violet blue= worried  
> pink= embarrassed  
> grey=confused

The next morning, he noticed that he had rather suddenly started his heat cycle and as soon as he rolled into work, he "put a plug" on his scent so no one would smell it, even though it did cause more disruption than it would if he hadn't put a plug on the scent because without his scent around while he was in heat, it would cause a switch to flick on in an alphas head and they would be attracted to him because their brains didn't know why he didn't have a scent to his mating cycle. He quickly rushed to his office to set his things down and then headed up to Sarif's office. As soon as he got there, he stopped dead in his tracks, because in the office before him was Adam Jensen. And in heat as well, lovely. Sarif saw him and smiled brightly, ushering him in, which he did hesitantly and he said,"Lyle, good morning! you came just in time, me and Adam were just talking about the mission." his eyes flicked over to Adam, who was watching him with a slight intensity, and his eyes flicked back to Sarif.

Before Sarif could continue with his sentence, he said,"I don't feel comfortable working that close to Adam, especially now that he's in heat!..." he could feel both pairs of eyes on him and he his eyes turned pink as he looked down at the ground. Sarif said,"well, i know that suddenly working side-by-side with Adam might feel weird but i can assure you, he won't do anything while he's in heat. please, son, do this for the company." now that Sarif had actually begged for him to do something, he couldn't turn down the offer no matter how much he protested against it. He sighed and said,"alright, i'll do it for the company but you owe me." Sarif smiled brightly and said,"fantastic! i'll have Malik prep the VTOL." he felt his hand twitch in annoyance as he headed up to the VTOL, Adam behind him. During the ride to their location, he noticed that Adam had gotten closer to him, probably because of the plugging of his scent, and it took a few moments before Adam realized too and coughed awkwardly as he moved away again.

When they got there, they got into their positions and they got to work quickly. During the time of their mission, he couldn't help but notice that Adam had done the same thing he had while they were on the VTOL, he had gotten closer. He moved away and advanced on his enemies while at the same time trying to remain covered so he couldn't get shot. He watched Adam take out some enemies using his arm augments and focused on taking out the rest of the enemies. After the mission was done, they reported back to Sarif about what they had discovered during the mission and then they were free to continue about their day, which was odd because they never had any free time to finish work. Keeping that in mind, he sat in his office and thought about the mission they did together. What if Adam does do something while he was in heat? then they'd feel awkward and most likely never want to see each other again, but then again Adam probably knew his boundaries when it came to being in heat and could control himself better than the other alphas here. 

He looked up as the door to his office opened and in popped in a random alpha, from his scentless heat cycle of course, and he watched as the alpha quickly apologized and left. The second time the door opened, he was surprised to see that it was Adam instead of a random alpha, and he quickly sat up as Adam approached him. Adam looked over him before saying,"alright, why can't i smell it?" his eyes turned grey as he said,"smell what?" Adam moved closer, trying to smell his mating scent, and he said,"your scent. your mating scent. why can't i smell it?" he looked away and then he said,"you can train your body to do anything if you try hard enough." he looked up at Adam and said,"why do you care about my scent?" Adam scowled in annoyance and said,"it irritates me that i can't smell your scent when i know you're in heat." he stood up and said,"you want to smell it?" he slowly released his vanilla and rose scent and watched Adam sniff the air as if it was his job before moving around Adam and exiting his office.

That night after he had gotten in bed, he thought about his long day and about Adam, the way he sniffed his scent in so intensely, and how long the day had been because of him and Adam having to work together. He sighed and closed his eyes, managing to fall asleep easily within a few minutes.


	4. Pritchard Breaks Lyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eye color key:  
> red= angry  
> midnight blue= depressed  
> green= happy  
> yellow= annoyed  
> light blue= carefree/relaxed  
> emerald green= anxious  
> orange= curious  
> purple= confused  
> gold= loyal  
> white= honest  
> black= lying/guilty  
> violet red= in love  
> sapphire blue= passionate  
> torquoise blue= concentrated  
> dark blue= scared  
> violet blue= worried  
> pink= embarrassed  
> grey= confused  
> color glitch= in physical pain

The next day, he got up and got dressed and headed to work. Once he got there, he went up to his office and got to work right away. Just a few minutes after getting to work, he was surprised when the office door opened and Adam walked in. Adam cleared his throat awkwardly and said,"i came to apologize for my behavior yesterday after our mission. it just irritated me that i knew you were in heat and i couldn't smell it because i'm use to being able to smell it and i just wanted to know what yours smelled like..." they stared at each other in awkward silence before he was startled by Pritchards voice on the info link in his ear,"Lyle, i need you in my office to talk to you about something so stop staring at Adam and get moving. now!" he heard the sound of the info link shutting off and he sighed as he moved around Adam and headed to Pritchards office.

Once he got to Pritchards office, he saw Frank working on his computer doing whatever it was that he did. Frank looked up at him when he walked in and then he stood up and approached him, which kind of freaked Lyle out a bit because he never did that with him before, and before he could say anything Frank said,"don't start. i'm going to start by saying that we'll never be more than business partners, not even friends, do you understand me? i know that since you isolate yourself from other people, it's going to be hard getting some friends but i can already tell that you won't ever have any. am i right? just business acquaintances. if i were you i'd give up on life right now because the only thing worse than living is living and not having anybody to talk to." he had no idea what to say to that, but he did know that he felt his heart crash and burn, leaving nothing left. 

He watched Frank sit down at his computer and start working again, as if nothing had happened, and then he said,"i'll brief you on any mission Sarif gives you and Adam." as he left, his eyes turned midnight blue and he sat down at his office, thinking about everything and nothing at once. He hadn't done anything to provoke Francis into saying things like that, so he didn't know why frank would say those things. Was Frank just being himself or was he jealous of something? him and Adam were just business partners and nothing more, so what could he be jealous of? for the rest of the day, he ignored everything, Sarif talking to him, Frank debriefing him on the mission him and Adam were suppose to do that he wouldn't do, and at the end of the day, Adam trying to pester him about not doing the mission with him. 

When pestering him didn't work, Adam tried to stop him from leaving his office so he could talk to him some more, but in return all he got was a bloody nose, broken glasses, and a broken augmented arm. He heard Adam yell out when he jumped over the railing but he landed safely on the main floor below and raced out of the building. He arrived home earlier than usual and refused his robots help to clean off his blades and went to bed.

The next morning he didn't answer any of the calls from Sarif or Adam and stayed home. In fact, he had stayed home for 2 weeks, ignoring any calls from Sarif or any of its employees. Frank had tried to hack into his info link to talk to him, but he simply broke the thing so Frank couldn't talk to him at all. His heart was a dead planet and the only way to undo its darkness was to get through to him but he knew it was almost an impossible task with how far in he was in his depression, that was why he was surprised when an augmented hand burst through his door, unlocked the door, and in came in Adam with Francis. He stared at them as they approached him and he grunted slightly as Adam lifted him onto his feet by his shirt.

Adam glared at him as he said,"you've been ignoring everything. what's wrong? why are you so depressed?" Lyle sighed and looked over at Francis and said,"i think he knows why. he caused it after all." Adams whole attention shifted over to Frank and then he watched as Adam advanced on Frank in a threatening manner and he heard them converse into a heated arguement before Adam finally turned back over to him. Adam said,"he was just jealous because of how Sarif treats you to how he treats us. it seems he finally snapped and lost control of what he was saying, he didn't mean any of it." Frank sighed in annoyance at Adam and said,"thank you Adam, for saying something that i could've said by myself. but he is right, i was just jealous." he glared heavily at Frank, trying to decipher if what he was saying was real.

At long last, he said,"alright, i believe you. but something as small as admitting your emotions isn't going to get me out of the depression you caused." Adam growled in irritation and said,"what about this?" his eyes turned grey as they widened in surprise when Adams lips were suddenly on his. The sudden rush of emotions caused the "plug" on his mating scent to give out and the room suddenly burst with his vanilla and rose mating scent. Adam responded right away and the kiss became much more intense with Adam biting and sucking on his bottom lip and he grunted in surprise when he was shoved back down onto the couch and instinctively yelled out as the couch was somehow flipped onto its back when Adam tried to climb in between his legs and pushed too hard on the back of the couch.

He saw Adam chuckle for the first time before his lips were covered again, but not by Adam this time and instead it was Francis, who pried his mouth open with his lips and slipped his tongue in, exploring. His eyes were no longer grey but sapphire blue and he felt his pants being taken off but before he could continue, he heard a knock on the door and they looked over to see who was at the door and his eyes turned pink as he saw who was at the door, Mr. Sarif.


End file.
